csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Hito7187199
Welcome Hi, welcome to CSI! Thanks for your edit to the Nate Haskell page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) What? Hey, WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! I have not done anything. I am not this 202.45.119.11 or w/ever. I haven't vandalized anything. Former administrators don't do that. Darth Kieduss the Wise 06:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for reverting the edits! I just blocked that IP for a year... --Kanamekun 16:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) okay 'Eh, forget about it. ;) Darth Kieduss the Wise 01:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for making all of the changes to the Jessica Trent page, when I made a few changes to her biography the picture changed. Can you please visit the Jessica Trent page and fix her picture. Thank you! Courtney xx Photos Hey, when I added the new photos for Stewart Otis, Toller and Wade, they were only going to be used in the criminal portal, so that you could see their faces. The original photos for their actual page were fine. Ect. (talk) 22:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Actually I suppose you're right, I'll revert it to the way you specified it but for the other criminals in Las Vegas and New York, the majority of those pictures are fine. Ect. (talk) 23:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Rollbacker Hey Hito7187199, with the new seasons of CSI about to start, it's a good bet that we'll get a lot more visitors to the wiki (which means more vandals too). I'm thinking we'll need a couple of Rollbackers to help out with checking new edits, dealing with vandalism etc... Is this something that would interest you? Let me know :) --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 17:40, 7 September, 2012 :Rollbackers are user who have the ability to "rollback" edits. This means you can undo multiple vandalism edits with one click. All we'd expect is just to keep up what your doing now, help revert any "bad edits", and help build the community (comment on users walls, comment on and or write blog posts). You don't need to be active daily but I think being active around the time new episodes are released would be good. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 19:42, 7 September, 2012 ::Excellent :) I've added the Rollbacker template to your user page, good luck! --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 20:14, 7 September, 2012 Paul Huxby/Huxbee Okay, I'm getting some mixed messages from you and Jenx222. You say Dr. Paul Huxby's name is spelled "Huxby" in the Targets of Obsession credits. However, Jenx222 just reverted a bunch of edits I made to the Jason McCann article when I changed it to "Huxbee", as he/she says it's listed in the Targets of Obsession credits. Which one of you is right? I haven't been able to see the episode, so I don't know.--Jpx400 (talk) 21:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, my bad, but like I said, I haven't seen it. Still, how come the two of you have the same source, yet come up with different spellings?--Jpx400 (talk) 22:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::This sort of thing doesn't usually happen. It has recently though with Luke/Paul Kimball. They credit him as "Luke Kimball" but they all call him "Paul Kimball" in the show, silly mistakes for such a well researched show :|. I'm going to have a quick check of the episode now, if it is written on a piece of paper then maybe we should use that one seeing as the show itself is a stronger source that press releases and casting notes about the show. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 23:11, 12 October, 2012 Character Appearances Hey, could you check this out: User:Jenx222/Appearances. I'm trying to come up with a better way to display appearances without cluttering up articles. Do you prefer the way the appearances are displayed in the link above or as they are now: Example? We can also have it so each "X" in the table links to that exact episode article. Let me know what you think --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 16:26, 13 October, 2012 New Character Pages Sure, I'm always happy to help create new articles, though I will be dedicating myself to more recent articles such as the episodes, cast and characters from the new seasons seeing as that's probably what new visitors are coming here for. I'll help out where I can though. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 21:49, 13 October, 2012 HomePage I've redesigned the homepage seeing as the Wikia ads keep changing size. What do you think? Better? --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 13:30, 20 October, 2012 Antonio Riaz Hey! On his page it says numerous un-named victims prior to his first appearance that's why I changed it but I'll just delete that part from his list of victims, just for accuracy. Thanks for pointing it out! Ect. (talk) 08:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Appearance Thank you for fixing the appearance box on Jared Briscoe. I haven't figured out quite how to do that, so I really appreciate it :) Charlottetuengen (talk) 00:37, January 1, 2016 (UTC)Charlotte Leon Sneller I swear I remember Greg and Catherine talking about it, it's the scene where they talk about his body being stolen. RegulusB123 (talk) 11:13, February 27, 2018 (UTC)